Passive semiconductor devices include capacitors, which may be implemented as metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) capacitors formed on a substrate of an integrated circuit chip, or as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) capacitors. MOS capacitors can be formed on a substrate of an integrated circuit chip by tying the source and drain terminals of metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET). Such a capacitor may generally be designed to have a high capacitance density (e.g., a large amount of capacitance per unit area) and may generally be formed in a straightforward manner as part of a larger MOS or CMOS processing of the chip as a whole. MOS capacitors generally configured with a connection to ground or to a supply voltage.
As semiconductor devices are increasing in layout density, technology scaling has led to development of fin-based, also referred to as fin-shaped, field effect transistor (finFET) structures as an alternative to bulk metal-oxide-semiconductor FET structures for improved scalability. Fin-based manufacturing techniques can be employed to create non-planar structures on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., silicon), which can increase device density since the channel, source, and/or drain can be raised out of the semiconductor substrate in the form of a fin. The finFET utilizes a fin, such as a silicon fin, to wrap the conducting channel, and the fin forms the body of the transistor. In effect, the gate electrode of the transistor straddles or surrounds the fin. During operation, current flows between the source and drain terminals along the gated sidewall surfaces of the fin.